Getsuei Houkou
Getsuei's Appearance Getsuei is a muscular young man with a cold stare that scares most people. He has deep green eyes ( changes to yellow when he uses his quirk), brown spiky hair ( black when he uses his quirk), peach tan skin and a scar on his chest. He wears a grey short shirt, dark blue pants, black boots, yellow fingerless gloves, a brown belt, a full moon sign his right shoulder, and a silver necklace with a crescent with a wolf biting it. Personality * Anti-social - Getsuei doesn't like to be around other people due to people in the past that hurted him, causing him have a cold like aura. * Quick Temper - Getsuei is very quick to anger if the person hurts his friends, break his things, sneaking up behind his back, or people he doesn't know touches him. All of these things will cause him to attack without mercy, so watch out. * Distant - Getsuei like to keep his distance around people as much as he could due to him believing that he is not safe to be close to other people and he can do his job if no one is close to him. * Caring - Powers & Abilities * Beast Blood - A Transformation type quirk that allows Getsuei to transform into the legendary werewolf. This form increase his physical capabilities and gives him a wolf-like mind due to the full moon's appearance in the sky. It is very helpful in nighttime missions or taking out enemies that camouflaged in the darkness, out of the perception of normal eyes. However, Getsuei has a weakness: each time the moon changes in its Lunar Phase, Getsuei's strength fluctuates. The full moon gives him enough power to stay in his werewolf state for a long time, the half moon gives Getsuei half the energy to stay in his werewolf state for a shorter time, the new moon is Getsuei's greatest weakness as he does gets the energy to cause a catalyst in his quirk to emerge. * Increased Strength - Getsuei can punch a wall so hard that it cracks from the impact of his fist. In his wolf form, his strength increases to the point of sending people flying through windows. * Increased Jump - Getsuei possesses power leg strength for him to jump from the ground onto a lamppost on a street. In his Werewolf form, he can jump even higher than his normal state. * Sharp Claws - Getsuei possesses sharp enough claws to rip through flesh and cut iron and he can retract them. * Increased Speed - Getsuei possesses speed faster than normal humans thanks to his daily training. In his wolf form, he is even faster, but can still be caught. * Increased Durability - Getsuei can take more damage than most, but he can still be taken down. In his Werewolf state, his durability become stronger, making it harder to take him down. * Healing Factor - Getsuei can heal faster from wound than normal humans. * Increased Sense - Getsuei's sense of smell is higher than normal humans, which could help people on search missions or figuring out imposters. * Tracking Skill - Getsuei can track people a little better than normal people, making it hard for people to hide from him. In his wolf form, his tracking increases again to the point of instinctively guiding him to the source of the smell. Hero Suit Suit -Getsuei's suit is a grey/black/white with a crescent on the back and a full moon on the front. that can stretch when he uses his quirk. Energy Absorption- The suit has an energy container in it for absorbing lunar energy for him to use as a catalyst to change. It can only absorb energy from the full and half moon. This can give him a temporary boost of strength, but overloading can cause him to suffer from it and develop a feral mind under the moon. Sharper - The suit can sharpen Getsuei's claws so it can make precise cuts. Weaknesses * His quirk can be stop by someone with a transformation cancellation type quirk. * He can only transform into one under the full moon. The half moon will only change him half way, and not for long. In other words, his strength and weaknesses rides on the phases of the moon. * If he is under the full moon/close to it , he is at his strongest, but he can bare control himself in battle. This what is called Werewolf Insanity. * If he is under the half-moon/close to it, he is in complete control, but only half as strong as his full moon state. * If he is under the new moon/close to it, he is at his weakest and can't transform at all. It will be a tough fight. * He can't stand high pitched sounds, and foul odor. History Relationships